


I am NOT tiny

by ZoeIsAspiring



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, all this is is fluff, also nico is a dork, i love height differences so nico is short ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeIsAspiring/pseuds/ZoeIsAspiring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nico and Will playfully banter about aliens, dinosaurs, and Nico's height.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am NOT tiny

"-and that's actually why I think it's stupid for people to say aliens aren't real. But you probably don't want to hear about that." Nico dropped his finished knot onto his stomach. He and Will were supposed to be practicing tying tight knots together, but only one of them was being productive. Will jiggled his leg under Nico's head to encourage him to continue.

  
"No, please keep talking." The son of Apollo arched his back against the tree in a brief stretch before draping his arms over Nico again. "It's very interesting."

  
"Well, if it's possible for me to be half god, I'm pretty sure there's something else out there." He raised his arm and pointed at the sky as a Pegasus flew overhead. Will caught his hand and intertwined their fingers.

  
"Mortals wouldn't know about the whole gods thing, though."

"Well, I guess but still. It's pretty selfish of the human race assume that we're the only living things in the entire universe. Like, space is infinite and people really think that we're the only planet that supports life?"

"So do you think aliens are humanoid?"

"I don't know. There might be some that look like us, I guess, or we look like them. I feel like there are places like earth. Like, it makes sense for some planets to have only one species while others have a dominant race with a bunch of animals like here. I don't know, maybe it'll be like the teen titans planets."

Will brought their hands to his mouth and kissed Nico's knuckles. "Imagine space cats."

"But their cultures would be different from ours what with differences in social conditioning. Who knows what everything is like out there..." Nico trailed off, a distant look in his eyes.

"I bet everyone is gay somewhere," Will said suddenly. "Gay planet. Rainbows at every corner."

"Oh, so like the gems' homeworld in Steven Universe?"

"Exactly like that." Will laughed and bent over to kiss him.

A nymph giggled at them from behind her tree and whispered something to the flowers beside her. Will waved at them, making the flower nymph come out of her stems to swoon a little.

"You're popular with the nymphs," Nico observed. He sat up and stared as the nymphs' cheeks flushed a deep green.

"I only date demigods," Will said offhandedly. He curved over and rested his head on Nico's shoulder, speaking softly into his boyfriend’s t shirt. "And there's there’s this specific subgroup of demigods. For one thing, they have to be tiny and Italian and gay gay gay."

"You're out of luck. I'm not tiny," Nico said indignantly. He stood with difficulty, as the only thing Will had succeed in knotting together was their limbs, and crossed his arms. "I'm not."

"Come on." Will stood up lazily and stretched beside him. "Your head barely reaches my chin."

Nico glared up at him. "You're tall!"

"Neeks, calm down, I'm only just six feet."

"I'm not tiny," he repeated.

"Fine." Will wrapped his arms around Nico's waist and rested his chin on his head from behind. "Do you prefer short? Cute? Adorable? Vertically challenged? Or my personal favorite, smol?"

Nico folded his hands over Will's and sighed. "I feel so attacked right now."

"Only because I love my smol boyfriend." Will kissed Nico's head. "I love him. I love you. So smol."

"Urgh, go back to calling me tiny if you have to."

"Whatever you say, Neeks." Will kissed his shoulder. "I really do love you."

"I know." He winced. "I mean-"

"I'm so Princess Leia oh my gods yes," Will said excitedly. "I'm going to get me one of those slave outfits and-"

"Stahhhp." Nico pushed him away, smiling. "You're giving me mental images."

"Beautiful ones, though," Will teased. He struck a ridiculous pose, sticking one leg in the air and puffing out his chest

"If you say so." Nico held out his hand. "Let's go back to my cabin, okay?"

Will beamed, literally. Little spirals of light flitted from his body as he enthusiastically grabbed the outstretched hand.

"Holy Hera, calm down. I'm just cold," Nico laughed.

"We'll see when we get there, teeny."

"You're so weird and horny."

"Thanks."

Nico snorted and bumped his shoulder against Will's as they walked back toward the camp. "You do realize that Hazel is here visiting, right? And she could come back at any time so your nastiness is going to have to wait."

"Boo." Will kissed Nico's cheek. "I guess we'll just have to look at high resolution pictures of space and hold hands scandalously." This was literally Nico's favorite activity.

"Or dinosaurs. We've never looked at dinosaur pictures. Wait." He stopped short behind the trees a little ways away from the basketball court.

Will looked at him with mingled curiosity and concern. "What?"

"Do you believe that dinosaurs had feathers?" he asked seriously. "Specifically velociraptors?"

He tilted his head hesitantly. "Well... I'd say yeah? I mean, there's all this evidence that they did, right? And if modern birds descended from dinosaurs and there's no mythology crap that goes against it, then... sure? I don't really know what you want me to..." He trailed off nervously at the look of surprise on Nico's face. "Did I say something wrong or-"

"No! Gods no, you're perfect!" Nico cupped Will's face in his hands and laughed, eyes twinkling. "So many people refuse to believe that they had feathers because of dumb reasons even though there's all this scientific proof but you-!" He kissed Will hard and sighed heavily. "Mm- I even went to the Smithsonian and tried to ask the velociraptors-"

Will grinned at how happy Nico was put both his hands on either side of Nico's waist. "You raised a velociraptor from the dead to ask about its feathers?"

"How else was I supposed to find out for certain? I just shadow traveled in after hours and raised it with a couple happy meals and the Jurassic park theme song," he said nonchalantly. He ran his hands up and down Will's arms. "It had feathers."

Will started humming the theme jokingly.

"Just because you're child of Apollo doesn't mean you can carry a tune, Tesoro Stick to your day job." Nico kissed the corner of Will's jawline. Will inhaled loudly in surprise as Nico pushed his hands under the his sweatshirt.

"Now who's weird and horny?"

"You." Nico said against his cheek. He moved his mouth downward to bite at Will's bobbing Adam's apple.

"We're not doing this outside," Will said incredulously.

"'Course not. We're just going to look at dinosaur pictures." Nico briefly pressed his lips against Will's and backed away. "I just love you a lot."

"Because of the dinosaurs?"

"Because of the dinosaurs."

Will smirked. "Maybe ‘because of the dinosaurs’ will be our always."

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this lol I just really love them okay? Also, tesoro means "darling" in Italian, so that's why Nico kept calling Will that.


End file.
